


Welcome back my master!

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Series: Situations of Seras Victoria [4]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21





	

In a beautiful manor, late in the evening laid a woman, sound asleep whose looks didn't match her years of 52, showing her pure white hair. She was all alone, in her spacious bedroom, with only the sounds of her light airy breathing keeping the moon company.

From the chambers of the manor, an eerie wind could be heard whistling through the area heading towards a sealed door. A black polished coffin laid in the center of the room, cold and untouched. Until, out of thin air a few drops of blood fell out of nowhere, then came several more creating the statement.

_The Bird of Hermes is my Name, Eating my own Wings to make me Tame_

Soon, a shadow came out of thin air, materializing into a young man. He silently walked towards the prone form of the woman in her bed and he bared his fangs, wanting to take to take a drink, but when he was about an inch from her neck, he was shot at by Integra.

She was able to fire multiple shots before Seras stormed into the room by breaking down her door.

"Are we under attack again, Master?!" She yelled out, turning on the lights.

"Huh?" The pair said, looking the prone form of the man on the floor.

This man had a chuckle, a sultry, baritone familiar chuckle.

"Such a violent welcome. What an honor. I'd feared you forgot about me."

"You're back!" Seras happily yelled out.

"You're a bit later than I'd expected, Alucard. Care to explain your prolonged absence?"

"Killing oneself takes some time and in my situation, there was a lot of self to kill. 3,424,867 souls were within me, clouding my mind, denying me awareness, I butchered them all until only _**I**_ remained. I have returned here, but I'm also always nowhere, it's a conundrum, the truth of it is, I am everywhere."

"You've returned, and in the meantime, I have grown old and gray."

"Hn..Do forgive me."

"Were you sulking in here..to drink my blood?" She said, with a small smile.

"You need to ask? I've eaten anything in thirty years..I'm famished."

"The young woman you knew is gone, I'm... ancient." She said, melancholy.

"And I'm not?" He answered back.

Integra smiled and bit her finger, letting her blood run off her fingers slowly. He smiled at the sight and scent of her blood, and raised her hand just above his head, and said,

"You're home, my dear count."

"Back forevermore, my countess." He replied as he stuck out his tongue.

A drop of blood, hits his tongue, running his shivers throughout his body as a small screech of a bat could be heard flapping its wings into the red moonlight overlooking the manor.

After being fed, he went to his chambers and he asked Seras to follow him down. She went without question and soon they were in front of his sealed door, which he tore off the binds and went inside. The smell of the time wafted through the air, brushed past the two vampires as they entered the room.

"Master?" Seras asked.

He didn't respond but found himself looking at his coffin he hasn't seen in thirty years.

"Have you been taking care of my coffin in my prolonged absence, _police girl_?" He asked in his knowing tone

"Yes, I have, my master," Seras replied, slightly looking down at her hands.

He smiled a small smile at her care of his coffin and her respect for him.

"Thank you, Seras." He said.

She blushed and smiled at her master's praise.

He turned to face her completely, and sat down on his coffin, he could feel that it was well maintained and he could smell his fledgling's scent around and inside his coffin and held back a smirk at the thought of her sleeping in his coffin, waiting patiently for his return.

Oh, how he was going to have much fun in teasing her again.

As, if she could sense his intentions, her blush returned.

He smirked at her, showing his fangs. She returned it with a wary smile.

"My dear, police girl, have you been sleeping in my coffin?" Alucard said, tilting his head 

Seras slightly flinched, as usual, he was spot on with his accusation.

"Yes, master." She said, truthfully, not willing to lie to her master.

"Come here, police girl." He gestured her over to him as he sat on his coffin.

She walked slowly over to him and stood in-between his legs, staring straight into his fiery eyes.

"Now, why my dear police girl, would you do that?" He asked, curiously.

"I was waiting for your return, I always knew you'd come back. Besides,..- She, then looked him straight into his eyes, -...Only a man can defeat a monster." She finished.

He smiled and laughed a hearty laugh.

"You've grown well in my absence, tell what I've missed, my dear police girl." He finished, purring on Seras' pet name.

And, so Seras did. She went to explain her years with Integra, along with several things that annoy her, lightly touching on topics that would bore him and explained in gruesome detail on several bloody battles she experienced and the people she was able to drink, the number being close to one thousand as there has been some havoc after his disappearance before a peace settled, once again.

"-And, that would be everything that happened while you were gone, Master." Seras finished with her head bowed slightly.

Alucard didn't say anything, but Seras waited patiently for his order.

He, slowly removed his gloves from his hands and placed them at his side, took off his red duster and tossed it away from him, leaving him in only his crisp white button up, his sleek black slacks and riding boots. He cupped Seras' face with his hands, they were warm compared to hers, but him touching her even, if just lightly sent shivers down her back.

She could feel her inner beast purring in contentment that she had her master back and she was now at his side and would be for as long as he wanted her to be. She didn't stop herself from wanting more contact with him, then just his hands and he knew that. They both knew that, but he just wanted to tease her until they both couldn't take it anymore.

So, she let him play his game until their instincts took over.

He slowly let his hands caress every inch of her body, down from her cheeks, to her neck where he brushed over her bite mark, that brought her to his side. She shuddered as he went on with his light, airy touches and went down to her shoulders down her forearms, then back again to her collarbone, unbuttoning her crimson uniform as he went down to the bottom of her toned stomach. Pushing the article of clothing away from her and cupping her breasts, held in her white bra.

Seras was starting to get wet and rubbed her legs together to ease off some of the tension that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

He chuckled "Impatient, are we?"

Seras pouted back at him.

"Very well, then. I'll give you what you want." He said, his red eyes now glowing.

He stopped his light, airy touches and grabbed Seras by her chin and slammed his mouth on hers, forcing his tongue inside tasting everything she had to offer and he could feel his dick twitch in his slacks at her grinding against him, her muffled moans were music to his ears.

He then ripped apart the bottom of her uniform and he could feel her heat pressed against him through her panties and could feel her shudder and quiver after every touch he made on her body. He slowly removed his lips from hers connecting each other with a string of saliva.

"Enjoying yourself, police girl," Alucard said, with a smirk.

"Yes, I am, now are going to continue to play with me or are you going to fuck me?" Seras asked.

Alucard, just smiled and said, "What are going to do, if I am?"

Seras smirked back and used her shadows tendrils to keep his arms and legs pinned to his coffin, and Alucard just raised an eyebrow at her response.

She then grabbed his head and crushed her lips against his again and Alucard, chuckled at his fledgling's assertiveness, as she removed his tie like a ribbon and tore off his shirt and slowly removed her tongue away from his. He allowed her to do what he wanted for now, as he wanted to see what could do. He licked his lips in anticipation and said, "Do what you want, police girl. Show me what you're made of."

She intended to just that, as she slowly traced the vein lines on his neck, nipping and sucking as she went down to his chest. She then licked down his chest down to his abs and made him lie down on his coffin. The shadows pulled him down on his back, his hands behind his back, he looked up at Seras working her way down to his pants held tight by his belt.

She glared at the belt like an obstacle in front of the prize she wanted. She grabbed onto the buckle, crushed in-between her fingers and ripped it off, pulling his pants down and looking at the large tent in his boxers.

'Huh, he's a boxer sort of guy.' Seras thought passively.

Seras then gripped his cock through his boxers and started to stroke him a few times before actually taking them off and seeing his length brush up against her face and the head at the top of her bangs. Alucard, thought she would be intimidated by his large size,..he guessed wrong and she kissed the tip of his lower head and licked down to the base of his balls, were barely one of them could fit in her hand.

Alucard, grit his teeth as he allowed his fledgling to do what she wanted and he could tell, that she was enjoying it as much as he was because her scent was filling up the room at an alarming rate and he could feel his monster wanting him to bend her over his coffin and fuck her until she couldn't walk under her own power for a month.

She licked up and down his shaft, tracing the large vein on his shaft with the side of her fang, which ran a slight shudder down his spine. Seras, then slowly licked up to the head and kissed the tip, she then slowly started to work his cock into her mouth and down her throat. Alucard, just watched as she went down on him, but he didn't want her to have all the fun as he used his shadows to caress her again, gripping her boobs and butt and playing with her pussy and clit.

Seras moaned and she looked up at him, smiling around his cock and asked, telepathically 'Master, I have a challenge for you.'

'Which would be, police girl?'

'Who can make, who cum first.'

'Do you seriously want to start this with me, police girl?'

Seras hummed around his cock, making him twitch as her response.

'You asked for it, Seras.' He purred at the end.

His shadows then responded to his will, being more forceful with their groping and started to touch her everywhere, determined to make her cum soon, but Seras was not going down without a fight and used her shadows to caress and play with his balls and caress every inch of his body, while she worked his large cock and finally crammed his entire length down her throat and went up and down on him, wanting him to cum.

Her shadows gripped his balls in a vice, which made Alucard hiss and then he ripped off the remnants of her clothes and had his shadows lift her ass in the air, so her pussy was right in front of his face and he went down on her as well. He licked her opening and shoved his tongue inside and started to tongue fuck her. His tongue stretching her walls as he worked his way through, enjoying her taste as her honey dripped down onto him, each drop like a putting lighter fluid on a raging fire.

He knew, it would only be so long until he snapped and just started fucking her like an animal, but he wanted to her give this before he took what he wanted.

Seras, moaned around his cock, her throat was like a vice around him, her saliva making it very hard to keep a firm grip on his mind and his monster. However, she was quivering and her pussy was tightening around his tongue, so she was close to cumming and just needed another push to send her over the edge. He, then slowly removed his tongue from her, and she could feel her questioning and disappointment from their mind link.

'Master?...What ar-Holy Shit!' Then, Seras mind went blank from her pleasure. Alucard bit and started to suck blood from the top of Seras' clit. Her blood and honey together, almost made him cum..Almost. Seras was spamming in pleasure, wrapping her thighs around his head as if she would fall if she let him go. Soon, the pleasure faded into a warm buzz and she slowly released her legs from him.

'Damn...' She thought, her mouth still wrapped around his cock wanting to finish him off, she could feel him smirking through their link.

'Curse your endurance.' She thought.

He chuckled in response on the other line and waited for her to do what she wanted.

She smiled around his cock and continued to suck him and then she got an evil idea, which made her eyes glow with mischief.

'What are you planning, Seras?'

A mind-numbing suck on cock was his answer.

'Kinky little minx..'

She started to use her boobs to get him a titty fuck and get him to cum.

Alucard, grit his teeth and he could feel his balls tightening in the vice grip, that Seras had on him.

'Prepare yourself, police girl.' Alucard warned before he came.

Seras' eyes widened when she felt his cock grow bigger and throb, before cumming, his cum rushing down her throat down to her stomach. She continued to go up and down on him, wanting him to keep it going. Soon, he finished as she could satisfaction from her mind link with him and she released him from her mouth with a pop.

She savored the taste of his cum on her tongue and swallowed it, licking the remains from her lips in a sultry way.

"Did you enjoy that?" She said, slowly rising to his eye level, placing her hands on his thighs, with a small smirk.

He growled and willed his coffin to change into a king-sized bed. He threw her on top of his sheets, went towards her like a predator stalking his prey.

"You win, once again. My master." She purred, in anticipation.

"Of course, my dear Seras." He whispered in her ear, as he lined himself up with Seras' drenched pussy lips.

He, then slammed his cock into her, tearing her hymen and Seras screamed from the pleasure and pain. He started to pound into her, their shadows being their only observers as he fucked her wanting his scent to be forever mixed with hers to let anyone know that she was taken and all others males to know that she was taken.

"Ahh! M-master! Go faster, f-fuck me more!" Seras moaned and tried to keep up with her master.

Alucard gripped her arms above her head and started to fuck her wildly. They fucked wildly in various positions, with Seras in a never-ending haze of pleasure, screaming as they fucked on the bed, the force of it making it groan in strain.

She felt that her body was on fire, every nerve ending burning and as she felt her fangs lengthen wanting to gorge on her master's blood and scream out her blood lust.

Alucard could feel her blood lust through their bond and he could feel her pussy tightening around his cock again.

He started to suck on her titties and making her juices flow onto the bed sheets, their moans and grunts were only heard by their shadows, watching silently.

"I-I'm going to come again! Master!" She moaned, her nails biting into his shoulders.

"Say my name, Seras. Say it, while you cum!" Alucard gritted out, holding out until she came screaming his name.

"A-AlucAARRDDD!" She screamed.

Alucard, smirked as he bit into her breasts as she wailed, her delicious blood, flowing into his mouth, he finally released himself, soon afterward. He was still pounding her, making her orgasm prolonged, but was surprised when Seras still quivering bit into his neck, drinking his blood. 

She was spamming and withering from under him, her nipples still hard from Alucard's treatment of them and her pussy milking him of everything that he had. His blood just added to the pleasure she was feeling, with her monster screaming out in her head in pleasure and victory.

"Oh shit!" He yelled as he felt his new orgasm wipe his mind blank for a moment, filling her pussy to brim with his cum and he bit her back igniting another orgasm within her.

They slowly removed their fangs from each other, licking the blood off the others' mouths and throats.

Seras purred, rubbing her chest against Alucard, wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with his long hair.

"Enjoyed yourself, police girl?" He asked, amused.

He almost chuckled when he felt her slight embarrassment at her nickname, but it was there to stay.

"Y-yes, my Ma-I mean A-Alucard." She replied, still quivering from their fucking.

"Hm~." Was, all that Alucard said, as he could sense the night starting the end.

Seras was slowly being lulled to sleep, she could sense of the upcoming morning that was weighing heavily on her body and mind.

Alucard, slowly fell back onto his bedspread, with Seras still on top of him, he circled his arms around her possessively.

"Mine." He simply stated with an edge on authority and protectiveness.

"Yours," Seras replied back, with a small smile as she fell into her dreamless sleep.

Alucard, smiled at his little police girl, the one who waited patiently for his return, she has so much to learn, and it was going to be hellish, but he had a feeling she been figuring out some of her powers and was barely scratching the surface of that power. He could feel, so much potential in this girl, no...this woman on top of him.

He couldn't wait to make her as twisted and demented as he was, then they get to the real fun, but for now he would settle with the simple pleasure of molding her and their fucking sessions and soon she would become his queen, the one that would stand by his side as long as he walked this planet.

He closed his eyes as well, falling into a dreamless sleep, with his princess forever in his grasp.

(Upstairs)

"Ugh~. Bloody vampires. They better prepare for a tongue lashing when night comes, that's for sure." Integra grumbled to herself as she slowly sat up on her bed. 'Welcome back, Alucard and congratulations Seras.' finished with a small smile.

* * *

Ending it!

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21! 

 


End file.
